


Infiltration

by 23percentlesssugar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23percentlesssugar/pseuds/23percentlesssugar
Summary: You - a commander of one of the rebel bases - have been a thorn in Hux’s side for quite some time. What happens when you finally meet eye to eye.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, General Hux - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> so for some strange reason, my hand slipped and we have an Armitage fic today.

The cell you’re in is small. Cold permeating onto your skin from the metal bench you’re sitting on. You’ve been sitting here for a while now and your legs are going numb.

The room is well lit, but silent. You can’t hear anything from the outside. There is only the soft hum of technology big ships tend to emit. You sigh to yourself remembering the lush landscape of your planet.

The door suddenly opens and you see stormtroopers pool in with their blasters raised at you. The man that you’ve been briefed as General Hux follows in suit.

Uniform immaculate. He stands in front of you, legs wide apart, rolls his shoulders back and clasps his arms behind. You can tell from the air of arrogance and superiority that he’s the one in change.

You hate men like him that think theyare better than everyone else.

He takes a moment to size you up, his eyes trailing down your body. You shift in your seat.

“I was told you have highly classified information on the resistance”

“Yes sir”

His heavy boots make their way towards you as he circles around your bench like a predator “and might I ask, _why_ you wish to share this information with us?”

His tone is sharp. And you flinch slightly as you feel his gloved finger pull a few strands of your hair back and plays with one of them “Come to your senses, _girl_?” 

You can feel the sarcasm dripping from his words. This unnatural tenderness, the lack of space. You bite the inside of your cheek ‘Intimidation tactics 101’

You turn slightly to meet his face. “I have, General”

“Ah” he clicks his to tongue, coming round to stand in front of you again “so you know who I am?” You pick up slight amusement in his tone.

Your lips twitch trying to withhold a smirk “Yes _General_ , I did ask for you upon landing” you smile at him “it’s nice that you make time for the little people, General”

He grimaces down at you.

“This better be worth my time, girl” he spits out baring his teeth.

You lick your lips and look up at his tall frame. ‘I wonder if they make these benches so low for a reason’ you laugh to yourself.

“Speak!” He shouts bringing you out of your thoughts. Few droplets of his spit land on your skin.

“Sir, I have the coordinates for one of the resistance supply and training bases, should you find this information worthwhile?”

Hux is interested. You know this base has been a particular pain in his ass for some time now. For a slight moment he breaks his act and you can see it. Then within seconds the facade is back up. However, what he doesn’t know, is that you’re on the Finalizer because you’re trying to extract the codes for one of HIS supply bases. So you can go and kindly borrow some equipment you needed for a while.

RT-95, your trusty droid has had a lovely First Order makeover and was hacking in to the Finalizer system. Your job was just to get in on the ship.

“And you know this information because-“ he motions impatiently with his hand for you to finish.

You smirk looking up at him, finally allowing yourself the expression “because I’m in charge of that base”

“Commander Y/N Uhro” you chuckle “Pleased to meet you”

If Hux knows about you he doesn’t show it.

“Might I suggest you bring your precious Supreme Leader here before we continue?”

Hux’s lips turn to a thin line. “There will be no need for that, prisoner”

“Oh _prisoner_? No longer girl? Did I say something wrong General?” You tease looking at him through your eyelashes.

His face turns red, fists clenched at his sides “ _Enough_!”

He lifts his hand up and one of the stormtroopers steps towards you and delivers a punch to your face.

You laugh ignoring the stormtrooper and looking back at Hux who’s got a satisfied look on his face. You can feel the blood tricking down your split lip. “Now now, General if you treat me like that, I won’t tell you anything” you give him a cheeky grin and a wink.

He’s face looks deadpan but you can see the glimmer in his eyes as he turns to leave.

“We’ll see about that, prisoner”


End file.
